This is a competing renewal application for training graduate students and post-doctoral fellows (MD and Ph.D) in cardio-respiratory physiology that has been in operation since July 1999. This proposal continues to focus on training in integration of cellular and molecular information to the overall function of the body. Rationale: A shift in research emphasis from systems to cellular and molecular physiology has resulted in a steady decline of well trained individuals in systems physiology at a time when genetic technology and non-invasive approaches for monitoring physiological functions have advanced creating a major need for individuals trained in this area. The major goals of this program continues to be: "1) providing training in interdisciplinary sciences with a focus on integrating function of the cardiorespiratory systems at the molecular, cellular, organ, and whole animal or human levels, and 2) provide a broad-based foundation in structure and function of cardio-respiratory systems with an emphasis on "problem-solving skills". The proposed faculty have established research programs in cardio-respiratory physiology and trained a number successful scientists. They employ a vast repertoire of approaches to study cardio-respiratory systems ranging from whole body physiology to cellular and molecular biology to computational modeling. They represent 6 basic science and 2 clinical Science departments at CWRU School of Medicine. This training program facilitate already existing collaborations amongst the proposed faculty and continues to have a major impact on training and future research in cardio-respiratory physiology at CWRU. The pre-doetoral trainees will be enrolled in the graduate program and will be offered courses specifically designed for integrated aspects of cardio-respiratory physiology, fundamentals of molecular and cell biology, laboratory rotations, seminars, journal clubs and grand rounds and supervised research. Post-doctoral trainees in this program are of two kinds: 1) cardiology and/or pulmonary clinical fellows; and 2) Ph.D. post-doctoral trainees. Research training for post-doctoral trainees is supplemented with appropriate advanced courses, seminars, journal clubs, and grand rounds. In the current training period, 8 pre-doctoral trainees and 7 post-doctoral trainees (4 Ph.D's and 3 MDs) have been recruited, and half of them have successfully completed training. Our proposed training program, which emphasizes crossing of departmental barriers and scientific disciplines, continues to develop well-rounded scientists trained in integrated aspects of cardio-respiratory physiology.